¿Y si no te veo más?
by Ambrosette
Summary: Ahora estoy sin ti. Y no se que hacer.


**¿Y si nunca te veo más?**

No creo que seas capaz de irte y dejarme aquí, sin nadie más. ¿Qué haría entonces? Ya crecí, y no voy a llorar en los brazos de mi madre, porque sólo empeoraría las cosas. Porque gracias a esto ya no soy un niño, y porque tengo que enfrentar la realidad sin nadie más.

Voy a guardar mis lágrimas, voy a ser fuerte, porque si muestro debilidad ellos van a caer. Y yo los necesito fuertes, porque no puedo con esto.¿Por qué te fuiste y me dejaste sin consuelo o protección? Extraño esos días cuando conversábamos hasta muy tarde y tu mirada me decía que todo estaba bien.

Recuerdo tu olor, como me tranquilizaba, y me hacía sentir que no había lugar en el mundo donde pudiera ser más feliz que aquí. Si pudiera tenerte de vuelta, no dudaría un segundo en abrazarte, besarte y hacerte saber todo el tiempo lo feliz que estaba porque tu estabas ahí.

No podía imaginar mi vida sin ti, no _quería_ imaginar mi vida sin ti, pero ahora estoy en una situación donde no puedo elegir cerrar mi mente a los hechos : no estás más aquí y la vida sigue. Voy a extrañar tu imagen, tu esencia, tu alegría contagiosa y tus ganas de disfrutar la vida como si fuera el último día de nuestras vidas. Y ese fue el fin de nuestra vida juntos, el fin de _tu _vida.

Sin ti¿qué hago todavía aquí? Mi vida no tiene sentido y la misma vida me parece deprimente. No quiero seguir aquí, quiero ir contigo, quiero que me abraces, me bese y me digas que tan importante soy en tu vida. "Eres una de las mejores y más felices partes", era la mayoría de las veces tu contestación. Y yo me reía y te abrazaba otra vez.

Como adoraba cuando me estrechabas contra tu pecho, y podía oír el latido de tu corazón. Luego subía mi cabeza y veía tu sonrisa dirigida a mí. En esos momentos me sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo. Lo que veía era hermoso, sólo esperanza, sólo tú.

Miro por la ventana. El mundo sigue ahí. La tierra sigue girando, el sol sigue saliendo cada mañana, y hoy estaba especialmente brillante. Ahí me di cuenta que escapar sería la salida fácil. Y tú no eras del tipo cobarde, recuerdo como me decías que rendirse nunca sirve y que el camino difícil te llena de satisfacción al final. Y mi final no es ahora.

Veo a mi madre traerme comida a mi cuarto. No he salido de ahí desde que te fuiste, y mi madre está preocupada por lo poco que he comido. Ella tampoco ha comido o dormido bien, cuidando de mi y mi hermana, pero es obvio que está sufriendo. Le sonrío y giro a mirar por la ventana, pero ella me dice, " él te quería mucho, y no te querría triste."

Se aleja y me deja sola con mis pensamientos. Quizá nunca lo vea otra vez, pero sé que lo mucho que disfruté con él no fue en vano. Su esencia quedará para siempre. Sé que nunca estaré sola, porque en una extraordinaria manera, nunca me dejará. Nunca más veré su imagen, pero su espíritu me cuidará y querrá tanto como siempre.

Tengo mucho por qué vivir. Tengo mucho por _quién_ vivir. Quienes me aman, quienes me necesitan. No puedo desaparecer y dejarles sólo vacío. Mi padre no querría eso. Es lo que estoy sintiendo y no me gusta. Aunque quiero huir, sé que hay una vida allá afuera, muchos corazones rotos esperando a ser arreglados, y el mío esperando encontrar el camino correcto.

Cuando me hablabas de fuerza, de amistad y los ideales a seguir, yo sabía que hablabas en serio. Ahora es mi turno de demostrar que no sólo gastaste saliva, sino que creaste una persona con pensamientos derechos. Tendré fuerza, porque no puedo vivir esperando que todo el mundo me apoye siempre. Mis amigos estarán ahí y me apoyarán en los momentos difíciles, y mis no amigos y personas que no conozco también, pero no significará tanto. Y mis ideales no cambiarán, vivir una larga y feliz vida, y cuando llegue el gran final, ver a la gran mayoría de las personas importantes en mi vida, junto a mí. Porque es lo que me merezco. Porque era lo que merecías, pero no recibiste porque el destino lo decidió así.

Y no voy a pelear con la vida, el destino o Dios. Porque es más de lo que entiendo y pelear es lo último que ahora necesito. Lo que necesito es alguien a quien abrazar, quién me diría que voy a estar bien, y vale la pena seguir. Y ahora que me doy cuenta hay decenas de personas que están dispuestas a acompañarme. He tomado una decisión.

Te extraño pero debe continuar. Porque lo necesito. Porque me _necesitan ,_ no voy a huir, voy a enfrentar la realidad como tu me enseñaste que debía hacerlo. Sé que estarás siempre conmigo, y nunca estaré sola.

* * *

**Voy a poner un mensaje aquí. Me inspiré cuando una tarde por MSN me dijeron que el papá de una niña de un curso superior al mío había muerto ahogado. Quería descargar la rabia de no ser cercana a otra compañera que no pude apoyar en esos momentos difíciles y ahora está por mal camino y no puedo hacer nada. Si alguna vez ven que alguien está sufriendo, no esperen a que se vuelva demasiado serio y difícil de controlar, porque al final nos arrepentimos. **


End file.
